eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Xmas Day
'''Xmas Story is the last flash created by Edd for the year and the fifth overall in 2009, the least amount since 2004 when only four flashes were made. The story is written by Edd, narrated by Josh Tomar, voice of Zanta Claws, and featured music by Tom. The story involved Edd, Tom, and Matt's misfortunes during what seems to be their worst Christmas ever. This also surpassed "Matt Sucks" as the shortest Eddisode ever made.''' Plot 'Twas the day of Christmas and already awake was an excited young Edd, excited as... cake. He summoned the others and ran to the tree to uncover the presents awaiting them three. As they grabbed their gifts, they unwrapped them fast, but their joyful expressions sure didn't last. Edd got a bottle of Discount Coke. Matt, a joke book with only one joke. (What's brown and sticky? A stick.) For his present this year, Tom received a poster of a picture of Matt admiring a toaster. The cards they read, which increased their woe, were letters from fans. (Can I be on your show?) The phone suddenly rang, disrupting their sadness. On the line was Matt's grandma. He answered with gladness. She wasn't too happy about the fact that he hadn't called her for two years flat. Several more hours later after the phone call was finished, Edd's Christmas feast was done, and the others were famished. Edd presented his bird for them to admire, but little did he know it was still on fire. The fire then spread to the potatoes and mash. Soon the whole dinner was alight in a flash! Then after the fire was extinguished with gravy, they rescued dear Matt, still screaming like a lady. They sat on their sofa and turned on the telly, and soon their sad faces were transformed into merry. So, to make the most of your Christmas, there's really only one way: Anyone can enjoy the television, even those who hate this day. "Tom pops at the edge of the screen" *TV goes out*. They all look with awe at the the TV except Tom. Moments: Movie Moment:The Movie that Edd, Tom, and Matt are watching is probaly KNOWING{2008] Gallery Xmasdayscreen.PNG|The title of the Christmas Special. ExcitedEdd.PNG|Edd's already excited for Christmas! WakeupTom!.PNG|Edd wakes up Tom. Presents.PNG|Edd, Matt, and Tom get their presents. Unwrapping.PNG|Matt quickly unwraps his present. DiscountCola.PNG|Edd gets discount coke. Disappointment.PNG|Matt gets a joke book, with only one joke. Mattposter.PNG|Tom recieves a poster of Matt admiring a toaster. WoeWoeWoe.PNG|The cards they read increased their woe, were letters from fans. Pleasantchat.PNG|Matt has a pleasant chat with his grandma. Hungry.PNG|The others were famished! Onfire.PNG|Edd's bird sets the whole feast on fire. Rescue.PNG|Tom rescues Matt from the fire. WatchinTv.PNG|Everyone sits down to watch TV. Merryfaces.PNG|Their sad faces were soon transformed into merry. TVgoesout.PNG|The TV goes out. Ohemgee.PNG|D: Cast *Edd as himself *Tom as himself *Matt as himself *Josh Tomar as Narrator Trivia *This is the last Eddisode for 2009 and the first since "Climate Change", by over two months. *This continues Tom's strong hatred of Christmas, dating back to "Zanta Claws II" *This is the third straight Christmas special which had Josh Tomar involved, who narrated as Santa Claus. *This makes every year of Eddsworld have a Christmas special, dating back to 2004. *This featured the third variation of the opening since "Climate Change" and "MovieMakers". *This is the shortest flash since "Matt Sucks", by nearly a minute. *There is a possibility that gravy was put in the fire extinguisher to ward off Death ever since his attack on Edd, which plays a reference to Christmas Visitor. Coincidentally, both shorts are Christmas specials. *When Edd gets out of his room, there's a sign next to door saying Edd's Room (with "sucks" written on the side with a red marker). *When Edd wakes up Tom, there is a Tomee Bear on his bed. *When the guys are watching TV, the case under it has DVDs that say "Definetely not porn or something" and "Oh no, you shot that guy". *One of the actors on the TV resembled real life actor Nicholas Cage and is confirmed by the website as a created loop. *Before the TV goes to static, there is a man resembling Doctor Who on the TV,but has Tord's haircut. *During the credits, Edd, Tom, and Matt sing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" but they sing out of harmony. *When you're on a flash on Newgrounds, then you see Xmas Day, it says as a short description "HOW FUN." *When the narrator says "For even those who hate this day" Tom appears at the bottom of the screen, proving that he hates christmas. *Tom's poster he recived had Matt admiring a toaster, becasue the toaster was shiny. If it was not shiny it would be a different present/poster. *Tom's face stayed the same for nearly the whole video. His face changes only in the Christmas dinner scene. *Matt is the only one who keep his Pj's on.Thats because he's on the phone for hours, so he can't change his clothes. External links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJb5dBrJ_ys *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/521810 Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Specials